Various U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,862, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,369; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,745; 2,815,878; 2,475,367; and 3,878,769 have disclosed various structures for a paper roll clamp some of which utilize thin arms to grab a roll but minimize damage to adjacent rolls, optimize the truck clamp capacity while minimizing weight and maneuverability by using lightweight and thin clamps, and use long and short moving arms in combination with rotation of a clamp to maneuver rolls into various positions.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in a clamping attachment for use on a lift truck for moving paper rolls or the like in which damage to the load is kept at a minimum, productivity is increased, the clamping attachment allows the truck to have a greater capacity, the gripping force of the clamping attachment reduces proportionally during closing but it is sufficient to handle various size loads, and the clamping attachment carries the load closer to the centerline to improve stability.